


I'm all yours

by MsTerror



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kissing, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTerror/pseuds/MsTerror
Summary: You confess your feelings to Hancock -- admittedly you were a little high and maybe a tiny bit drunk. That didn't stop you, though.__I wrote this years ago on Wattpad.
Relationships: John Hancock (Fallout)/Reader, John Hancock (Fallout)/You, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I'm all yours

I took a hit from his jet, feeling the world become slow and for once in a long time I felt at peace. I couldn't stop the high induced grin spreading across my face. These times, with him, are the only times where I could relive the memories of when the world wasn't complete shit.

"Are you going to share?" John smirked, clearly pleased for some reason. I stared longingly at the chem before tossing it back at him; his reflexes were slow since his intoxication from drinking. My mind felt hazy has well, a warm buzz running through my vains.

I couldn't stop the emotion blossoming inside my head, a sense of teasing and guilt. My face flushed dark crimson from my impure thoughts of my ghoul companion. I knew it couldn't happen; I knew the chems and alcohol were just clouding my sense of judgment. It pleased me how he chosed to leave his town just to help me find my son - even though he said he just needed to get out - but it was more of the adventure and freedom.

Hell... I couldn't help but feel something for him when he stabbed the jackass that tried to rob me when I first came to Goodneighbor.

"Something on your mind, (y/n)? I know I look sexy but you dont have to drowl over me." he teased in a low voice, staring just as intense as me. I broke the stare down by rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, think what ya want to think. I'm just waiting for another hit." I teased back, but somewhat true. He was sexy in his own way - a way not by looks (perhaps a tad bit) but by personality. I find his ghoulified face and body somewhat attractive, I always was fasinated by ghouls. How their bodies work, how they survive, and how they get like that. I already knew how John got that way - he claims it was just for the high and that it overruled his used to be human looks, but I know better.

I scooted closer to Hancock, instead of the opposite side of the aged couch, I sat next to him rather close. The couch smelled of mold but was covered by the spilled whiskey that I accidently poured all over myself. As of right now I smelt of sweat and alcohol; not the most attractive fragrance, but who smells good now a days in the Commonwealth? Most of these people don't know what a bath is.

The tiny shack we chose to hold up in was rather too messy for my liking. He held up a fresh jet, his hand shaking slightly from the high. I took it without hesitation, my fingers brushing against his. I recall when he used to jump or hold a surprised expression evertime I'd touch him, it could be the simplest of gestures such as a highfive and he'd look in astonishment. However, that only lasted for a short amount of time. Now he's used to it - a human not cringing at just a slight brush against ghoul skin.

I took a long hit from it, feeling the buzzing sensation again. Something clicked in my mind, but even I couldn't comprehend what I was about to do. Without thinking, I swung my legs over, straddling him in a seductive way.

What in the actual fuck am I doing?

My sober part of me was telling me to stop but the rest of me told me to continue. I held up the jet to his mouth, he held a questioning glint in his eyes but I could tell he was enjoying the position I put us in. He took it into his mouth, sucking in the contents in one long drag. I pulled away the empty jet and tossed it somewhere across the living room. His head flung back, arms spread out on the back of the couch, relaxed as ever. What I didn't expect is when he blew the remaining of the chem in my face, his warm breath tickling my rather chilled face. I giggled hysterically by the action. His breath smelt pleasing in a way; mostly like chems and liquor.

John chuckled as well, glaring into my eyes. Deep in his eyes I could see a look all to familiar, lust and fondness. He held a seductive smirk on his face.

The next thing I knew, he had slammed his lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs. His lips were rough yet soft at the same time. I hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss. Expected when your high. My arms reach up and tangle around his neck. I breath in sharply and kiss him delicately, his arms encircling my waist drawing me in, his lips hungry for mine. He roughly glides his hands down my curvy hips, squeezing my ass has he lifts me a bit to press against him. John's finger tips are electric, they must be, for wherever they touch my skin tingles in a frenzy of static. As his hands move over my skin my body has a transitory paralysis, my mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. A glowing heat spread throughout my abdomen, really turned on right now by this sarcastic, loveable ghoul.

"(y/n)..." he moaned out as I slightly grinded my hips against his growing bulge. His lips trailed down my chin, collar bone, and than settled for my neck. Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips just touch my neck, slowly spreading through the rest of me. Suddenly, he pulled away but not letting his hands go of my body.

"I can't do this. I'm not letting you sleep with a ghoul like me, I'm not taking advantage of you." his rough husky voice admited, now letting go of me and placing them back on the back of the couch. At first I was disappointed, who wouldn't be? However, a small smile mad sits way on my lips from the fact he cared enough.

"But I want this," I whispered, looking off in the distance in embarrassment. My cheeks felt hot, sweat making my clothing cling to my skin. When did it get so hot in here?

He looked taken aback by what I said. "You wouldn't want this ugly mug," he grumbled at himself.

"Oh shut up, Hancock. You're beautiful." I joked, stroking the side of his face, trailing his surprisingly soft skin with the tips of my fingers.

"Well, I always knew I was a looker but never did I think I would be _beautiful._ " He stared at me, a curious glint in his eyes and a knowing grin plastered on his face.

I sighed, sobering back up quicker than I expected and wanted. "To tell ya the truth-" I froze up for a second and started stuttering, "-I actually l-like you a lot. You're not ugly in my eyes so don't you dare say that you are in front of me. You're kind of hot actually." I whispered the last part but I knew he heard me. I was never good with my words, somewhat awkward in my exchanges, and especially as of right now. Hancock was the complete opposite. He was charismatic with an ability to light up a room.

His eyes went wide and his mouth agape. "Are you really sure you want me? A ghoul?" he questioned, now starting to look intensely into my eyes, trying to find my answer in there. I nodded, now trailing my finger against his jaw. He took in a sharp breath from my answer and touch. Then he said the words I've been waiting for a long time now.

  
"I'm all yours then, love."


End file.
